User talk:SaintPain
Please be sure to sign your posts so I know to whom I should reply *~@!" Talk to me about anything.'' ~''' I'm an admin & I'd just love ta help M8 SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. ''' http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v169/666me2/DanceParty/HaveFun.jpg Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:SaintPain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grammarlad (Talk) 14:48, 10 September 2011 Professor Bowie's suit {C Hello, can i ask you something? where did you get that green suit? did you google it or is it your own suit? MrGazzo 10:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox wiki Finally, a place for you to express your creativity. I love the Bowie stuff, Saint. This place is perfect for you! 06:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm looking forward to it. 06:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That raider Cheers man, I use photoshop. For this one, I used the lasso tool to cut sections off of various raider armour sets, and then I mashed them together on top of (and instead of) parts of the ranger veteran armour. You got any ideas for what I could use it for though? Grammarlad(talk) 20:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) test Undead Hat 23:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Details about pic ok here is the details: has a similar face to Joshua Graham (before he was burned) normal skin color rough beard thin cheeks are a pointy normal eybrows thats all Jackalex13 09:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Great pic you are DA BOMB!!!! Jackalex13 13:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Guess what Mr. Pain I wub woo! ^_^ Was nice to speak to you for the first time in AGES! Aha "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" 01:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) My good Brother Pain, a favour maybe a needin' Yo, saw the image you did for Jackalex and was thinking that maybe ye could do something for me? {C I be lookin' for an image to use when I make a character page for Desmond, if ye could lend a hand? Seeing as he is a reference to Desmond from Lost I'd like him to look as close to him facially as possible. {C Here be an image for reference. {C I'l talk to ya 'bout outfit an what-not later, jus' wanna see if ye can make a good lookie like-y. Danke Brother [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|:D''?]] 09:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Would be looking for a full body shot (like you see in clothing pages, same as with The White Arrow), seeing as he lives in the Vault he'd be weaponless. Appeal would be a Vault Jumpsuit (if ya can, I'd like it with numbers). As for backround I was thinking blank (again, like The White Arrow) if ya can, if not just somewhere in a vault. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking''']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|:D''?]] 18:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ya may as well just go with the 101 jumpsuit, I'll just try an' edit out the number in GIMP. As for emotion I'd go with sad. Thanks dude. {C [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking''']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|:D''?]] 22:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks Brother Pain. {C [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking''']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|:D''?]] 23:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Aye, valid point. 3 I'd say, being the smallest option then it should be the easiest one to remove.[[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking''']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|:D''?]] 23:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude, I'm impressed. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking''']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|:D''?]] 12:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Y'all might notice I deleted some old messages Don't read too much into it I gotz mad love for joo all ~ I'm just clear'n space. *Still please do ~ Talk at me'bout anything Y'all ~;D SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here.. Again 11:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) a pic for this Thanks Brother Saint for being da bomb! can you make a picture and here is a description: A dark stormy cloud which is a typical weather for lighning and rain The title is Fallout: The Search for Artemis a brotherhood of steel helmet with the Lyons Pride insignia or the logo I owe you man Jackalex13 14:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET YOU ARE DA MOTHA FUCKIN BOMB AGAIN!!!! you make the wiki a better place Brother Saint Jackalex13 04:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Hey dude I'll look into it. What browser do you use by the way? Grammarlad(talk) 21:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to say this man, but it's a known issue; the only thing that might work is clearing your cookies. This forum page is the only info I can find on it. Grammarlad(talk) 21:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Issues The only thing i can suggest Brother Pain is either contacting the wikia support team at the wikia central community site or try useing Google Chrome again and im hearing ya about Laptop issues, i just bought myself a new laptop and the net does not seem to work on it grr so at the moment im useing parents PC. The Netherealm awaits for you 23:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Did chat sort itself out when you cleared your cookies? Grammarlad(talk) 18:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Trolly Hat Perhaps i was a bit harsh in the dealings, ive given a 100 year block on his trolly acount or was it his hat account, i cannot remember, and the other one has a 1 year ban, anyways perhaps the 1 year is a bit harsh but in the past he has been known for sock puppeting but i might lower it to 1 month, seems rational, and on a side note i gave you admin powers for a reason and im glad to see you are using them, the opinion package deals is what i like to see, you always come forth with many good and rational reasons and are willing to co-oporate with others, thats what i like to see in admins so don't worry im always listening and thanks for supporting me brother pain. P.S Brother Nim?, am i a plant now? or fish food or something. (check the last message you sent me :) ). The Netherealm awaits for you 13:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Trolly Hat is finnished Just found out that Trolly Polly Undead Hat was also Rehab Reject, the same troll that vandalised this wikia a few months back, so now i stand by my ban of eternity on him and his other secret agendas. The Netherealm awaits for you 13:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Already done? I think that I already have done? On my mobile tgough, so it might not have happened. No offence taken (if you were worried) :) Grammarlad(talk) 16:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) JackAlex's Blog Comment on The Atlantic Insituite Hey brother pain just wanted to let you know i deleted that comment of jack saying "back". You felt it was too off topic and you were gona delete it tomorrow but i thought i would save you the trouble and do it myself. The Netherealm awaits for you 14:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaving Thanks, Saint. I appreciate that. Good luck in the future, and I wish you all the best. And merry Christmas too, Brother. 01:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Project: Wasteland Ghost Saint, Project: Wasteland Ghost is in operation ok pic for the Wasteland Ghost (not the story) A simple caraveener wearing a prospector outfit (pre-death) Ghostly Skyrim Headless Horseman style if ya seen the vid (after death) Pic for story Sunset background title in the top middle The Wasteland ghost (before death) walking towards the sunset like you know how the fallout playable characters do at the endings with their backs showing revealing a number if you know what i'm sayin. Look at the pic to understand I will extend the story. Cheers! Jackalex13 12:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Wasteland ghost pic Not the lone wanderer a caraveener wearing a caraveener outfit the weather is sunset, no lightning or storms just sunset. Read the pic Brother Saint Put the title in black. The Wasteland Ghost (pre-death) walking in the wasteland while the weather is sunset, you see the background, the rocks there, include that Brother. Jackalex13 10:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 The Unlucky Number Hey brother Pain do you still wish to delete this- http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unlucky_Number its been well over a week and Cartman failed to sign it, his debate of him regarding it to be anoyinous failes due to us knowing its him plus anyone can blantly rip it off anyway i would delete it but you made the warning to him and he never followed up so im gona leave it in your hands. The Netherealm awaits for you 06:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Feeling a bit genrous from the holiday season it seems haha ok then he has till new years then its up to you, it actually kind of annoyed me when the others like nicolle and jasper went over my head and allowed him to not sign it when im the b-crat and founder of this wiki, whatever rules i made must be enforced, no "we will let you go for this time cartman coz were ur pals" sorry but rules are rules and if he aint gona follow them then so be it, im glad you put all that beside ya and follow the rules. The Netherealm awaits for you 11:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Could you please? i really have no idea how to get rid of that text. JERICHO 04:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Cartman It wasn't really what I wanted either, but he's clearly acting like he runs the place, and that's just unacceptable, particularly when he insulted the intelligence of the entire community with one sweeping statement. Hopefully he'll come round though. Grammarlad(talk) 18:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) My NDU character in your alt story Sorry it took me a while to respond Pain, have been busy thanks to work, anyways just have me look like how i did in NDU1, i wore a robe and i was a cybord, Victor Nashorn was just your regular wastelander in merc armour. The Nemesisx 13:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Resolution Right, I noticed that the image was missing a strip at the bottom when I opened it from a different pc, but I've not experienced anything on my laptop before. I'll have a look on another pc again tomorrow. I'm not really sure what the issue is likely to be, but I'llask on the community central forums. Grammarlad(talk) 21:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Thank you, sir. You're very kind. I was uploading them here for The Nemesisx because he wanted to use them for his story on another site. I hope nobody minds. Emperor Mateus 00:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC)